


Coming Home

by sharksylph



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post-Movie(s), Romance, just a little angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksylph/pseuds/sharksylph
Summary: As the effects of the curse dissipate the people of France slowly begin to recall the Prince.This was originally supposed to just be fluff drabbles but now it has a plot woops. It will involve Adam dealing with the aftermath of the curse, Belle honing her inventing skills. And the royal fallout that occurs when you suddenly remember a prince exists.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chateau de Villenueve was enjoying a rare moment of relative quiet. The remainders of a week’s worth of festivities had been dutifully cleaned or stashed away. The only commotion to be heard was the faint clinking of kitchenware as the staff prepared for the first dinner with no outside guests since the curse had lifted. Belle found herself seated below one of the windows in the west wing, humming parts of a disjointed tune while she worked on her latest design. Her father had himself just left that morning, and their conversations had left her head swimming with inspiration. Gentle sunlight filtered through the windows as the sun began to draw closer to the horizon

“I see you’re resuming the habit of setting up shop wherever you feel like?”

Belle’s head shot up, momentary surprise painted her features until she realized who had spoken and she matched his smirk with a raise of her eyebrow.

“My shop in this room is actually quite well established thank you. I’ve been sneaking back here for days to escape the partying from time to time, it was one of the few places I could get a little quiet.” She retorted, glancing back at her design and trying to look very involved in it once again.

Adam leaned casually against the door frame, his teasing smirk gradually growing into a genuine smile, but his words stayed playful, “And did it never occur to you, Miss Inventor, that this could be done in your own quarters.”

She snapped her sketchbook shut and rose to her feet, “The east wing doesn’t get fantastic views of the sunset, did that not occur to you... Mister Prince?”

Adam began laughing, “Mister Prince, is that some sort of new title?”

“Oh come on like it’s worse than Miss Inventor.” She huffed, making her way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Adam frowned.

Belle stood facing him in the doorway, steady dark eyes methodically studying his face. She lifted a hand and Adam flinched. She frowned, trying not to focus on his reaction, instead she ran her fingers across his cheekbone, then down to his jawbone, finally resting her hand there. Adam looked down at her, smiling gently and still waiting on her answer. 

“I know a person who needs a nap when I see one.” She finally said, using her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Adam was briefly annoyed that she was not only reading him like an open book, but had also taken it upon herself to assume what he needed. He was about to deny that he needed to sleep ever, until he decided on a more mischievous option, catching her hand in his and pressing it to his lips, “Well perhaps I would if you’d join me.” 

He watched in delight as his words had their desired reaction. Belle pulled her hands from him as quickly as if he were made of hot coals, her face turning so red he thought her freckles might pop right off her adorable face. 

“I…! You…! I’ll see you at dinner!” She finally declared then grunted with frustration, shoving him mercilessly toward his bed and taking off down the corridor. 

Adam’s chuckle died. He had been half serious in his preposition even though he knew the response he would get. He liked having Belle near him. Even if they weren’t talking just seeing her out of the corner of his eye brought him comfort and happiness. Whenever she left a room he still couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be last time he would ever see her. The fact that she had chosen to remain at the Chateau rather than return to Villenueve still astounded him, and he couldn’t help but smile when he thought of her reaction to his inquiry of if she would be going back. A scoff followed by, “Why would I do that?” She hadn’t even thought twice. If he had managed to tell her that instead of flirting, she would likely still be in the room. He could have watched her designing as he nodded off to sleep.

But as it was she was absolutely right, Adam had a letter in his hand and a million thoughts in his head and no mental energy left at the moment. He knew he would have to deal with the contents of the letter at some point in the evening but for now it could wait. He flopped into bed rather ungracefully, putting the letter on his nightstand, and attempted to get the rest he knew he did actually need.

_____

Belle made her way to the dinner table, and slid into her usual seat. Eyes focused as she worked her way through the _Odyssey_. The Greek version was, of course, present in the library, but Adam owned a French translation and had insisted that Belle read it. It was not something she would have likely chosen for herself, but she found herself enjoying the epic of a man who wandered the world while yearning for nothing but home.

After a length of time Adam joined her. Belle took a moment to glance up at him, displeased to see dark circles still present beneath his eyes. 

“Did you actually sleep at all?” 

“Of course I did.” He snapped, eyes not moving from the papers he had brought with him.  
Belle knew he probably hadn’t done it intentionally, but she wasn’t going to let it slide either, she opened her mouth to reply when Lumiere burst in. 

“Master and _Madame_.” He said with a ridiculous eye waggle in Belle’s direction, “Your dinner for the evening.” 

“Thank you Lumiere.” Belle smiled as a waiter placed steaming bowls of veal stew in front of them. Adam gave what Belle took to be a grunt of gratitude, still not looking up. 

Fine, she thought, if he was going to be grumpy she wasn’t going to indulge him. She simply turned back to the _Odyssey_ and her food. However, as time drew on she found it harder to focus. Adam’s stew had long gone cold and he hadn’t so much as touched his wine or bread either. She was about to say something when he sighed long and heavily, before putting the papers down and looking at her with a serious expression on his face. After what seemed like an eternity he finally said. 

“I received a letter today. From my uncle.” 

“Oh?” Belle queried rather nonchalantly. 

“My uncle is, of course, King Evreux.” 

Belle felt a wave of surprise wash over her and she couldn’t quite formulate words. Of course. Of course his uncle was King Evreux she… she knew that. Had known that. She had been little more than a child when Adam’s father had died and his uncle had been crowned, but it was basic knowledge. Although the curse was lifted some of its effects still lingered, and information about the chateau and its princely inhabitant came back to mind sporadically at best, and certain facts that should seem obvious were still lost to time and obscurity. Although logic told her Adam was the late king’s son her mind still couldn’t recall knowledge of a prince about her age. Belle realized she had been silent and Adam was waiting on her to reply. No, he wasn’t waiting he was… gathering courage? <

“He wrote to tell me… I must…” Belle could see deep creases of frustration forming between his eyebrows, he was angry he even had to think about whatever the contents of the letter were. 

“I must return home.” He finally finished. “Now that the royal family remembers I exist. My uncle says I must return home in two weeks time.” 

Belle raised her eyebrows, “Home? You are home are you not?” 

Adam smiled at her weakly, “I suppose the answer to that is yes, but my uncle means Chateau de Versailles. This place, Chateau de Villenueve, was only my parent’s summer home and later on my own.” 

“Chateau de Versailles… Summer home…” Belle echoed as she felt the familiar tingle of another fragment of the curse breaking away. Childhood memories came rushing in. Knowledge that in the kingdom there was a prince close to her age, the royal summer home in the woods. She remembered waking late in the night and looking out her window at the faint light of the chateau that never seemed to sleep glowing in the distance. She remembered the one summer the royal family hadn’t left until winter, the year the queen had died. She didn’t realize she was clutching her head until Adam touched her hand gently. Any anger or fatigue in his face was replaced completely by concern.<

“Belle?” 

“I’m sorry.” She gasped, looking up to meet his eyes, “I just recalled some memories of this place from when I was a child”\ 

“Ah.” His expression shifted to curious, and he made a mental note to ask her about her memories of the chateau at a different time. Sudden memory returns had happened quite often in the preceding days to various guests in the castle. 

“Still some gaps to fill in aren’t there?” He guided her hand from off her head and rested it on the table, placing his own over it, her other hand followed suit, resting gently on her book. He wanted to continue on, to get to the point, but he could see the gears turning in Belle’s head and for the moment didn’t interrupt. After a few minutes her expression changed from nearly blank to outraged. 

“He wants you to go back to Paris? You’re going to leave? Are you leaving?” 

“Belle. I was hoping to take you with me.” He stated directly. 

“So you’re going.” 

“Yes. I’m afraid I can’t stay here forever, as much as I would like to.” 

“And you… You said you want to take me with you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well that’s…!” She scoffed making various angry noises while her eyebrows scrunched closer and closer together, and Adam struggled to determine if she was angry at him for suggesting it at all, beginning to brace himself for her refusal. However the anger in her eyes died to something that looked almost like insecurity as she finally managed to ask “Would the court even let you bring me?” 

Adam smiled gently, “I had thought of that,” he admitted, “And I thought perhaps they would allow me to bring you as my lover, er, well perhaps I should say suitress? But...” He had expected a blush, or perhaps for her to make fun of him. Instead she just looked at him, her face once again calculating and focused as she processed what he was telling her. He took a moment to brush back a piece of hair clinging to her cheek before continuing, “... But that didn’t feel adequate. You have so much more to offer the court of France than being the woman I love. That’s why I would like for you to be my Royal Engineer. You would be given the full wages of anyone working for the royal family, and your father could join us if he wished. If he prefers to stay here he would have a standing invitation to visit any time he likes, of course.” 

He was pleased when Belle looked thoroughly shocked. She looked at him incredulously, “Royal engineer? Is that a thing?” 

Adam laughed, “Well. It is now. So long as you accept.” 

Belle took a moment to think. Her free hand tracing the lettering of the embossed cover of the _Odyssey_. 

“I accept.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things. My writing is very rusty please forgive me, it’s been a few years since I’ve written anything. This was meant to be just random drabbles but then I thought of a plot and here we are so if it seems a bit disjointed that’s likely why. Also I have next to no knowledge about France, French, or French government, so anything remotely pertaining to that will be off Wikipedia or pulled from my arse. If glaring historical inaccuracies are your pet peeve then this is probably not for you. I also wanted this fic to be chock full of fluff but I have the emotional capacity of a robot so. I promise future chapters will have more fluff. Tons of it. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations to leave Villenueve. Adam is not OK. Belle gets some new clothes.

Chapter 2

Belle took a small sip of tea, smiling softly as Mrs. Potts bustled about her room an endless stream of chatter pouring from her, “... You’ll need clothes for riding, evening wear, dresses for tea, something to wear when you’re working…” She glanced down at Belle, who’s dark red skirt was tucked roughly into the top of her bloomers and gave her a fond smile, “What type of clothes would suit the work you’ll be doing best, dearie?” 

Belle took a moment to ponder that. The clothes she had stashed in her old room in the village were a hodge podge of second hand and repurposed outfits, most mended within an inch of their life. Her and her father weren’t exactly poor, but she had never really cared much about clothing. As long as she had comfortable boots and could move her legs freely she wasn’t worried about much else, and that left her with extra money for materials and supplies. Here at the château the staff had supplied her with different clothes each day that she altered to suit her comfort level. Today her skirt and bloomers were accompanied by a creamy linen blouse with loose sleeves and a crisp collar buttoned one button shy of all the way. Gold embroidery ran across all the seams. She pushed one of the rolled up sleeves back up her arm, whomever these clothes had belonged to had been a tad larger than she.

“I think I’d like something rather practical for when I’m working.” She began, as Mrs. Potts pulled out a large book and began jotting down her words, “I need lots of pockets, preferably on the outside of my clothes rather than the inside. I don’t care for long sleeves as they tend to get in my way when I work. And other than that I just need to be able to move about as freely as possible.” Mrs. Potts nodded and tucked her pencil behind her ear.

“Very well, love, I’ll see to it that you have something suitable before we leave.” She said decidedly, “Plumette!” 

“Yes Madame!” Plumette turned from where she had been sorting through a large pile of clothes.

“See to it you get Belle’s measurements and have them to me by supper. I have to help Cogsworth run through the supply budgets, you would not _believe _the catching up we have to do..” With a huff she stuffed her book into a pocket in her coat, “Belle dear I’ll see you this evening I’m sure.”__

__“Take care.” Belle waved, before turning to Plumette who was shoving the clothes aside and unfolding a patterned screen, “Where did you get these clothes anyways?” Belle had her suspicions, but wanted to confirm them._ _

__“They belonged to the late Queen.” Plumette stated matter-of-factly, “And I’m afraid they are mostly all out of fashion now, I don’t think a single thing here could be worn to court.” She pursed her lips, critically examining a white dress with frills around the sleeves and collar so large they made Belle slightly dizzy, then laid it to the side and picked up her measuring tape, snapping her fingers in business like fashion, “Alright Belle let’s get these measurements. Off with those clothes and behind the screen you go!”_ _

__Belle obeyed, standing with her arms parallel to the floor as Plumette bustled around her, measuring and recording the numbers onto a piece of paper. She wondered vaguely what it had been like for Adam to see her in his late mother’s clothes at first, he had never mentioned it. Thinking of him made her suddenly long for his company and she decided she would visit him after Plumette was finished._ _

________ _

__Belle found Adam where she knew he would be. At the desk in her library, sorting through various papers and muttering to himself, something about this relative here and this kingdom there, apparently the King had also sent a small stack of work for him to begin on before his return. Adam had needed to convince her the stack was, indeed, small. His hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail at the base of his neck but long wisps had fallen back around his face and he would blow them away with frustration and scratch his chin whenever something didn’t seem to add up. He was so absorbed in his work he hadn’t heard her enter and he jumped slightly when she placed a hand on his shoulder and set the cup of tea she had grabbed for him on the desk._ _

__“Thank you Belle.” He sighed, stretching his wrists and picking up the tea. “Did you need something?”_ _

__“Only the pleasure of your company, at the moment.” She smiled, he met her grin with one of his own and her face instantly fell._ _

__“What is it?” He asked his nose scrunching up, “Have I got something on my face?”_ _

__“You look terrible.” She said flatly._ _

__“Well excuse me,” he rolled his eyes dramatically, “if little over a week ago I _died _.”___ _

____“That’s not what I mean.” and Adam could see there was no humor in Belle’s eyes, “I mean you look like you haven’t slept in a week.” She looked at his face with concern, taking in the dark circles that sat heavily beneath his eyes, the way his skin seemed dull and sunken._ _ _ _

____Adam bristled, instantly on guard, “I’m fine, Belle.”_ _ _ _

____“ _Adam._ ”_ _ _ _

____“I’m fine!” the words came out much louder than he intended, face scrunched into something resembling a snarl._ _ _ _

____“Fine! Your fine!” Belle threw her hands up. Her own voice raising, “and if you continue to be stubborn,” she punctuated each word with a point of her finger, “childish, and angry then whatever’s going on with you can continue until you _do_ die! Does that sound fine to you?”_ _ _ _

____Adam grew quiet, his mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. He huffed angrily, fidgeting with the things on his desk because he knew she was right but he wasn’t quite done being upset._ _ _ _

____“I’m leaving.” Belle stated and turned to go._ _ _ _

____“Your lost memories aren’t the only lingering effects the curse.” He said it so low and so quickly she nearly missed it._ _ _ _

____She whipped around to look at him, but he was hunched over his desk and his face was turned away from her, “What?”_ _ _ _

____“I… dream.” He began, “Every night. I dream I’m still a beast. I dream everyone here I care about is dead. I dream you hate me or you're gone and every dream the beast is less and less human and more and more monster. I dream of eternity alone.” His voice was barely above a whisper._ _ _ _

____Belle knelt beside him, hands gently cupping his face and turning him toward her, “I’m so sorry I didn’t…”_ _ _ _

____“And the worst part is,” he continued shakily, “the more I think about the curse the more convinced I become that the enchantress merely took something from inside me and made it real. That even now that I’m human again that part of me still exists,” his voice started to break, “that I’m still a monster.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not-!” Belle began, but she realized she didn’t know what to say to convince him otherwise. Instead she took him by his hands._ _ _ _

____“Adam… come here.” She guided him to a sofa tucked beneath a window, he sighed but allowed himself to be guided, sitting down next to her._ _ _ _

____Before he could register what was happening Belle pulled him into a fierce hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. He seemed frozen for a moment, then finally returned the hug, drawing Belle in closer. He took a moment to focus on nothing but the feeling of her in his arms, the faint tickle of her breath on his neck._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to tell you any of that.” He mumbled weakly._ _ _ _

____Belle pulled away, her initial reaction to that statement was anger, but Adam looked so tired and ashamed that it didn’t last, instead she gently said, “You’re not alone anymore, and you can tell me anything you need.”_ _ _ _

____Something like a defeated smile ran across Adam’s face, “Right now, I think I just need you to stay near me for a little while I finish up my work. When I can see you I feel more at ease.” There was nothing he could do to stop a faint blush from creeping across his face. Belle had to know how mortifying it was for him to admit this._ _ _ _

____Belle looked as if she was considering it, which confused him as she was normally more than happy to spend her time in the library. “I’ll stay…” She began cautiously, “But you’re not finishing up that work.”_ _ _ _

____Adam arched an eyebrow quizzically “What do you-?” Before he could finish she had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward. Adam yelped as his face met couch, his ribs came in contact with Belle’s thighs and his feet came up off the floor momentarily. He groaned, turned over to face upwards and attempted to get back up but Belle placed her arms firmly on his chest and held him down. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how strong she was, “Belle what are you doing?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re going to rest whether you like it or not, that’s what I’m doing.” She retorted, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked down at him._ _ _ _

____He sighed and performed a long and exaggerated eye roll, “Very well, but at least allow me the dignity of moving into a more comfortable position.”_ _ _ _

____Belle looked very skeptical, as if she didn’t quite believe he wouldn’t just rush for his desk as soon as she lifted her hands, but she did so anyways. Adam swung his legs onto the couch, his knees draping neatly over the armrest, “I’m afraid if you don’t move a bit I’m going to wake up with a terrible kink in my neck.” He stated as he tugged his hair free of its tie._ _ _ _

____“Oh, of course.” She moved down just enough to where Adam’s head was resting in her lap and stayed there. Adam glanced up at her, slightly confused and as she read his face her own turned deep red, “Oh… I thought you meant…”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not complaining.”_ _ _ _

____Her gentle laughter made Adam feel worlds lighter, he had a moment to smile before she leaned down and placed a soft, quick kiss on his lips, “I’m not either.” She grinned down at him. Her face grew serious once more, “Adam. I want you to know that I can’t take what you’re going through and fix it. I would if I could. I can’t make you feel worthy of love and I can’t convince you that you have goodness in you. I can tell you those things, and I will, but you have to believe it yourself. What I can do is be there for you, so please let me be there for you when you need it.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you.” He managed, trying to form words around the lump that had formed in his throat, “Your love has already saved me once Belle. It has a more powerful effect in my life than you can imagine.”_ _ _ _

____“And that love began with the man I saw in you, don’t forget that.” She ran her fingers absentmindedly through his hair, “but for now you really should rest.”_ _ _ _

____Much to Belle’s relief Adam seemed to agree with her, giving her hand a small kiss and then closing his eyes. Belle picked up the _Odyssey_ , what she had originally planned on doing while keeping him company, and listened as his breathing became slower and deeper. It was still early in the day and he would have time to work in the afternoon if he chose. Belle allowed herself to lose herself in her book for the next few hours. _ _ _ _

____“ _Ahem._ ”_ _ _ _

____Belle glanced up to see Cogsworth standing in the door. She put a finger to her lips, pointing down at Adam. Cogsworth nodded before whispering, “I simply had a few plans I needed to run by the Master, just a few things regarding our preparations to leave. Please tell him I’d like to talk to him when he wakes.”_ _ _ _

____Belle grinned, “I thought perhaps you were going to berate me for distracting him from his work.”_ _ _ _

____“Nonsense!” Cogsworth scoffed rather loudly before realizing his mistake and returning to a whisper, “The boy was beginning to look like death, by all means let him sleep… But please do be sure he comes to see me later.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll be sure to.” she nodded._ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _

____Château de Villenueve had once again taken on a new form for Belle to behold. Everything from wall sconce to bed to table was wrapped in thick dark fabric fastened by rope. Even her bed, still warm from just having been slept in, was currently being done up in similar fashion by Plumette and two other housekeepers. Once Plumette was satisfied the other two were doing well she left them and went over to where Belle was changing behind the screen. “Need any help Belle?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m fine, thanks.” She responded fastening the last button on her riding coat. Her new wardrobe had been finished the day before, just in time for them to leave. Most of the clothes were warm tones of red and purple with blue pieces here and there, Belle smiled as she thought of Mrs. Potts attentiveness to her favorite colors. Her riding clothes were different, however, to identify her as part of the Prince’s entourage. Both jacket and skirt were royal blue and trimmed with gold. The blouse beneath was a cream color and fastened at the top of the collar was a broach with the Evreux’s blue and gold family crest on it. The “bloomers” that had come with the set Belle decided were much more like men’s trouser, the same cream as the blouse with a black line running down the outer side, Belle had them tucked into her new riding boots which were black with gold trimming. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, and, satisfied with the job she had done, pulled her hair into a loose braid, tugged on her black gloves, and made her way out of the château._ _ _ _

____Two weeks worth of preparation had flown by in something of a blur and had culminated in the night before when they had thrown one last ball which, according to the staff, was a tradition every time the royal family left the château for the year. It had also given Adam, herself, and the staff and their families a chance to say goodbye to the rest of the village. Today, only Belle’s father had been welcome to come see them off. He had opted to stay, not quite ready to face the memories that lay waiting for him in Paris and comforted by the fact that he could come whenever he chose to._ _ _ _

____Belle kissed his cheek warmly and he returned the gesture, promising to visit soon. Then all there was left to do was take Adam’s waiting hand and let him walk her over to her horse._ _ _ _

____“Are you ready?” He asked, as she hoisted herself onto the saddle._ _ _ _

____“As I’ll ever be.” She replied, “Are you?”_ _ _ _

____He gave her a tight lipped smile from atop his own horse, “We shall see.”_ _ _ _

____And then the entourage was off, steadily making its way toward the Château de Versailles, the French royal court, and the shining lights of Paris that Belle had seen once in the sparkling pages of an enchanted book._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you SO MUCH for the incredible response to the first chapter. And if you came back to read more, got through this entire chapter, and are therefore reading my note here THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN. I was so nervous about posting my writing again for the first time in what feels like eternity and your kind words and support absolutely floored me. I know this chapter was a little on the slow side. Even though I did give it plot the primary point of this story was fluff, but now I'm also invested in the plot and fluff feels like I'm dragging my feet, you feel? I'm hoping to find a nice balance between the two. Although I don't have it all written yet I do have the entire plot to this fic planned out to completion and I'm really looking forward to unfolding it all. Anyways, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Versailles

Chapter 3

“Only about an hour or so to go.” Belle wasn’t sure who said it. After about a week’s worth of travel it was a welcome sentence. As the entourage came to the top of the hill they were ascending Belle caught sight of the lights of Paris. It was growing late into the night and the city in the distance seemed to her like a reflection of the stars in the clear sky above them, it was more beautiful than she had imagined.

Excitement and anxiety swirled around Belle’s head like oil and water. For the chance to reconnect with the city her mother had loved and for the new challenges she would be facing, the new life she would be living. Despite her heavy thoughts she couldn’t help but grin the closer Paris became because each heavy step her horse took toward the city the closer she came to her dreams. She had done it, she had left the life she could never quite bring herself to be resigned to. She was no longer the oddity of a provincial town dreaming of adventure. She stole a glance at the man who had helped her make it possible. He rode slightly ahead of her, blonde hair shining silvery under the moonlight, posture straight and confident. If only she could guess what was running through his mind. She knew he had his own anxieties about returning, but what exactly they were she wasn’t certain of nor was she certain she could get him to tell her even if she asked. 

It was nearly midnight when they finally reached Versailles. The gates stood large and imposing, and behind it the lights of the château burned golden into the night. Belle could make out the shape of well trimmed trees silhouetted by the light spilling through the high arched windows. It was overwhelming and beautiful all at once. With a glance at Adam the guards opened the gates, the carriages containing both luggage and staff broke off, headed toward where Belle guessed unloading would occur. She glanced at the carriage she knew contained Mrs. Pott’s and her family and wondered briefly if she should follow as well. As if guessing her thoughts Adam glanced back at her, “This way, Belle.”

It was now just herself, Adam, and Cogsworth and she couldn’t help the ball of nerves that was beginning to form in her stomach. They rode right to the front doors of the château where footmen met to take their horses. Two guards standing before a set of doors moved them open and Belle blinked as she stepped into the light of the palace. She wasn’t sure she could have imagined a place with so much gold and crystal if she had tried. Large crystal chandeliers illuminated hallways that stretched left and right of her. A bouteiller led them to the right, passing what seemed to be countless rooms until they finally reached the desired one. Adam turned to her and smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze. He looked as if he were about to tell her something but then the doors opened and her attention fell on the scene before them.

Belle was expecting a huge party to be waiting their arrival, instead a small table in a candle lit room greeted them. An older man sat with two other people. Belle recognized him immediately as the king. He looked very similar to the man Belle had seen in portraits at the château in Villenueve. However, where Adam’s father, the previous king, had loomed down with steely blue eyes and unforgiving features the current king looked decidedly softer. His hair had been a chestnut brown at some point, but was beginning to fade to a salt and pepper gray above his ears, and his full beard was entirely gray. Instead of striking blue eyes his were a muted green. He turned toward Adam with a soft but reserved smile.

“Welcome, Prince Adam.” He turned his attention to Belle and a small frown caught his features for a moment, before turning back into a tight lipped and professionally taught smile, “And…guest. This young lady would be from the house of…?”

Adam’s eyes widened at the King’s words. Silence hung heavy in the air and Belle wasn’t sure if he had forgotten how to speak entirely. 

“My name is Belle Lefebvre, your majesty,” She answered, not unaware of a scoff that came from one end of the table, “and I have no house.” 

“She is to be my royal engineer.” Adam finally managed.

King Evreux’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly and he looked as though he were about to say something when a young woman at the end of the table stood abruptly. Belle recognized her and the man next to her as the Prince and Princess, respectively. Her features were pointed and sharp. She had green eyes as well but, unlike her father’s, they were bright and clear. Her deep brown skin and dark curly hair bore similarity to the Prince next to her.

“Have you gone insane?” Her voice was low, and Belle could tell it was taking actual effort for her not to yell “At least before you had the brains to bring back girls who were nobility. Now you’ve picked up a commoner as your plaything with some farce about a… a royal engineer?” Her words were like spitfire and she looked at Belle with unrestrained contempt. 

“I… that’s not..” Adam was reeling, and Belle could see shame and anger volleying for control.

Despite her own rising anger, she was pretty sure she had a solid grasp of what was happening. The royal family sitting before her had nothing but the memories of the prince they had known previous to the curse, and no reason whatsoever to expect him to be anyone any different. Belle’s mind was spinning as she tried to think of something to say that might rectify their quickly forming ideas about the two of them while still maintaining the right degree of respect. Thankfully she didn’t need to say anything as the other Prince stood up. 

“Really Margo, we forgot he existed for, what was it? Three years or so? And you’re not even going to let him explain himself?” 

Princess Margo, looked at him like he had grown a spare head, “You can’t be serious Cas.” She gasped, “He probably spent the last three years partying away while we all sat around thinking you were next in succession, and now he’s got bored and-”

The king held up a hand, “Enough, Marguerite. It was clearly a mistake to allow you to be here.” Margo made a noise that sounded somewhat like a hiss, and sat back down unhappily. The King continued, “Please accept my apologies for her behavior Adam. It’s clear we have many things to discuss, and be certain, we will, but my reason for calling you here was to welcome you privately.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” He said hollowly, eyes pointing daggers at his cousin, Belle knew he had to be fuming.

The King smiled at him, and Belle could see genuine kindness in his face as he looked at Adam. This gave her a sense of relief. Whatever the King’s last memories were of Adam he did not seem to despise him at all. 

“Tomorrow, there will most definitely be a ball.” He continued, “The court is expecting it. As outlined in my letters I expect you to have a statement prepared to address to the court.”

Adam nodded, “I have one ready.”

“Good.” He placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder in a gesture that was almost loving, “I cannot begin to guess the events that led to your disappearance and would very much appreciate a private explanation from you as well. Without your cousins, or your… engineer, but I’m willing to give you some time.” He turned to Belle, “As for you, Adam had mentioned in his letters he would be bringing along an engineer. Forgive me, I did not expect a young woman. Adam has sent some of your designs and I’m looking forward to seeing what you accomplish here. However, I ask you show some discretion regarding your courtship as I fear not all will look kindly upon the Crown Prince pursuing a commoner, even if she is the Royal Engineer.” 

Belle couldn’t stop the surprise from spreading on her face, “How did you-” but the King silenced her with a wave of his hand.

“Adam hasn’t let go of your hand since you entered this room.” He chuckled, “Truly did neither of you notice? That’s why I’m telling you now to work on your discretion.” 

“Yes, your majesty, thank you.” Belle struggled to keep her embarrassment from showing itself on her face, her hand tightening around Adam’s .

“This is ridiculous, I’m leaving.” Margo huffed, her lady-in-waiting trailing her as she stormed out of the room. 

The King sighed in the direction of his daughter, “Well, it’s becoming very late now and I’m sure you’re both exhausted. Adam I trust you remember where your room is?” Adam nodded, “and Belle I have a maid at ready to show you to your room. I bid you both good night.” And with that he left. Leaving only Adam, Belle, and the other Prince, Cas, who made his way directly for Adam. He glanced over her appraisingly, then looked back at Adam, “I’ll see you both tomorrow then.” He grinned, ruffling Adam’s hair roughly before retreating out the door.

Adam and Belle simply looked at each other for a moment, neither entirely sure what to say.

Adam finally broke the silence, “I can’t believe I was so foolish.” he groaned, burying his head in his hands, “It’s been years for me, everything is so different now, but there was no way they would have known any of that and for you to hear that...”

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, “It could have gone much worse.” She said wryly.

“It was horrible.” He spat, “and I regret ever stepping foot in this God-forsaken place. I’d rather they did forget me forever.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.” She said reaching up and taking his hands from his face. His hair was still soundly ruffled and frustration was written all over his face, she looked into his eyes searchingly.

“I would have happily stayed in Villenueve. I could be reading a book by the fire now while you filled papers with endless calculations and drawings.” He ran his fingers over her hands, tracing the outline of one of her fingernails, where stubborn charcoal still remained, “Or we could have gone travelling anywhere else, I’m sure there are still many places you wish to see are there not?”

“There are tons.” Belle agreed, “But if that’s how you feel, then why are we here? Certainly no one forced you to return. I thought you simply enjoyed it here, enjoyed being crown prince.” 

Adam frowned, “There are details...” he began cautiously, “That my uncle mentioned in his letters that made me feel it wise to return, at least for a while. As for my princely duties, you are right, there are aspects of it I do enjoy, and aspects I utterly despise, but in general I am looking forward to it.”

Belle nodded but didn’t look quite satisfied, “I suppose that’s fair. What do you mean by details?”

“I can already see you burning with curiosity,” He grinned fondly, “So I’ll tell you ahead of time, I do plan on sharing these details with you but I’d like to receive more clarification from my uncle before I attempt to do so. They were very vague and I would like to confirm some of my own assumptions.”

Belle made her way towards the door, “Very well. I suppose I will have to accept that for now. Shall we call it a night?”

“Yes, I’m dying for a soft bed.”

They stepped outside where Cogsworth stood suspiciously far from the door, Belle did not doubt he had listened in on every word. Also waiting there was Plumette.

“I’ve come to show you to your room Lady Belle.” She smiled and turned to Adam, “Master, I believe you would know where the second room in the North wing was?”

Adam raised his eyebrows, perplexed at her inquiry, “Yes, of course.”

“Right then, I’ll leave you to it.” She clapped her hands together with finality, “Let’s be on our way Cogsworth.” Cogsworth didn’t have a chance to reply, Plumette was already dragging him down the hall with her.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck almost bashfully. Belle simply looped her arm around his, “Well, the second room in the North wing was it?” 

They walked the halls of Versailles at a leisurely pace. The large chandeliers had been snuffed at some point after their arrival and the only light in the halls came from the odd wall sconce. Adam would pause every now and then to tell her about a bust or tapestry that came into view, unsettlingly illuminated by moonlight and low candlelight. He was in the middle of telling her about how Cas and himself had broken a bust of his late grandmother when they reached Belle’s room.

“Well here we are.” He motioned at the door, “I suppose your day tomorrow will be fairly busy?”

“I should like to unpack the equipment and supplies I brought. I have a few plans I can start on once I confirm the space I’m working with.”

Adam nodded, “Then it’s likely I won’t see you until the ball.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Careful.” Belle wagged a finger at him, grinning mischievously, “Wouldn’t want people to think we were courting would you?”

Adam caught her hand and placed a kiss on it as well, “That is one thing I disagree with my uncle on wholeheartedly,” He put a hand on her waist and drew her closer, kissing one cheek at a time, “I plan on courting you quite openly.” He breathed between kisses.

Belle giggled at the onslaught of affection, then caught his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers. They were both tired and the kiss was slow and warm. When Adam began to run his fingers through her hair Belle felt herself start to drift off and broke away laughing gently into his chest, “I look forward to being courted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy. I meant to have this chapter out way earlier but it really kicked my butt. I must have rewritten it like five times it was just so gosh darned exposition heavy, and I was struggling to keep everyone somewhat in character, and I hated it. Also I know in the old BatB movie the curse lasted 10 years buuuut the new one doesn't actually provide any time frame so I decided to exploit that for my own plot. If you're wondering about how often I will update, my goal is one chapter a week right now. Maybe two if my creative juices are really a-flowin'. But I work full time so it is what it is. Thanks again to everyone who has supported these last few chapters! Your kind comments and feedback are super inspiring :') <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning, a ball, and a cup of tea.

Chapter 4

Belle wasn’t sure what time it was when Mrs. Potts burst into her room, tea at the ready with a small breakfast as well, all she knew was that every muscle in her body felt stiff and she needed more sleep sorely. After bustling her out of bed Mrs. Potts began showing her around the palace. Belle found that in the day it was equally imposing, and no longer empty. Staff and courtiers both made their ways in and out of various rooms at a dizzying rate, and Belle did not miss the odd stare or whisper in her direction. The last place Mrs. Potts took her was her workroom, a medium sized room that looked like it was an old study judging by the neglected desk sitting in one corner. A large table had been moved to the center and empty bookshelves lined the back wall. There was a large crate in one corner of the room that Belle assumed was the one she had packed her tools and supplies in. 

“You have full permission to do with this room as you see fit,” Mrs. Potts explained, “Cogsworth and I will be putting in orders for all the staff within the week so if there are any supplies you’re in need of be sure to let me know.”

“Thank you,” Belle nodded, “I’ll likely have a list for you in the next few days.”

“Sounds good to me, dearie, I’ll leave you to it. Plumette will be stopping by this afternoon to get you ready for the ball.” Mrs. Potts smiled widely, “It’s to be a masquerade, apparently those are all the rage right now.”

“Hm, that will certainly be interesting.” Belle realized after Mrs. Potts had left that perhaps she was expecting a more excited response, but she was itching to work far too much to care about the particulars of the evening’s ball. She didn’t bother fully unpacking the crate just yet, she knew there would be plenty of time for that later. Instead she also took out a few of her already existing designs, ones she knew she wanted to implement in the palace. She spent the day reviewing them carefully, making adjustments as needed, and beginning a list of things she would need to begin building them. 

It was late afternoon when Plumette came and put an end to Belle’s work. 

“I’m sure you know why I’m here.” She grinned, wiping a smudge of charcoal off Belle’s cheek, “Let’s get you ready.”

_____

The ballroom Plumette led Belle to was not, in fact, a ballroom at all. Belle followed Plumette out of the palace and through the grounds outside, passing a large fountain and rounding some high shrubs until they reached a large circular clearing completely surrounded by tall hedges. The ground was covered in a large smooth slab of marble and surrounding it in a semicircle were steps where attendees who weren’t dancing were seated. Golden light came from sconces placed at intervals around the stairs and from lanterns that were strung between the high hedges that enclosed the scene. With the late summer sunset framing it it was a breathtaking scene. 

Belle adjusted her mask, which was fashioned after a deer. The dress that matched it was deep burgundy with a floral gold design embroidered into it, and although her face was mostly hidden, Plumette had insisted on dusting some kind of shimmering powder over her cheeks and shoulders. She was about to see if she could find Adam when someone grabbed her arm from behind pulling her behind one of the decorative columns that were smattered around the room. The sudden movement caused her to yelp but it simply faded into the boisterous noise of the ball. Despite that the figure in front of her held a gloved hand to her mouth, their other hand pinning her against the column. Belle found herself looking face to face at a white fox mask and dress, unlike most of the masks present this woman’s covered her entire face. Belle pulled her hand away from her mouth.

“What on earth was that? Who are you?” She demanded, struggling to break free from the column.

“Shh.” The fox woman hissed sharply, “I’m giving you a warning. You should not have come here.” Her voice was serious and low.

“I may not be nobility but I do have a right to be here.” Belle stated firmly, twisting out of the woman’s grasp and crossing her arms, “And I won’t be bullied away.”

The fox woman stared at her for a moment, “No- that’s not… I meant both you and the Prince. Neither of you should have come it’s not safe here right now.” Her voice seemed to be growing almost urgent.

“What do you mean?” Belle’s eyes narrowed beneath her mask.

Fox woman sighed, “You think a prince disappearing was some sort of coincidence? Some sort of fairy tail that’s all resolved now because he’s back? That was an attack against royalty. Memories were erased. I’m going to tell you this now, find a way to convince the prince to leave again.”

Belle thought about this for a moment, she had never considered the curse to be anything more than a random act of magic, an act of the fates. As she looked into the emotionless mask in front of her she felt an icy feeling crawling its way up her neck, “If you truly think this is the case wouldn’t the entire royal family be in danger?” 

“I don’t know.” She said flatly, “All I know is someone managed to manipulate us all, and just because their first attempt at erasing the prince didn’t work doesn’t mean they won’t try again.” 

“They were able to do it whether or not he was here.” Belle replied, “And if we stay we can aid you.”

The woman made a frustrated noise before sighing resignedly, “If you both decide to stay that is your choice to make and you can expect me to be in contact. Otherwise, don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m assuming whoever orchestrated the first attempt will not be happy he is back, and will try something again very soon.” 

With that she began to walk away.

“Wait,” Belle called after her, causing her to turn back around, “Thank you for your warning.”

The woman simply nodded before fading into the sea of dancing people.

Belle leaned against the column, her mind swirling. Whoever the woman was it was obvious she believed that Adam’s disappearance was part of something large and sinister, not just the singular action of a village enchantress. But who was she and why did she care? Could she even trust her?   
She was so caught up in her thoughts that when a strong hand touched her shoulder she yelped, swirling around and slapping it.

A familiar laugh greeted her, “Extra feisty tonight are we, Belle?”

Before her stood a man with a wolf mask, and clothing all light blue and gold. Despite the mask she recognized his features, the way he carried himself. 

“Sorry Adam, I was just lost in thought.”

He ran a hand gently down her cheek, “Is everything alright?”

“I’m not sure.” She replied honestly, “Care to run away with me?”

He paused for a moment, “Well, I have a little time before I have to give my statement,” He took her hand, “Come with me.”

Hand in hand they left the ball, and Adam guided her to the fountain she had passed on the way in. It was immense, with a statue at the top she couldn’t quite make out since the sun was setting behind it. They sat side by side on the edge of it.   
Belle tugged her mask off, upsetting part of the updo Plumette had given her and causing a curled tendril of hair to fall and frame her face.

Adam placed a hand on his chest dramatically and put on a pompous accent “Oh I’m so sorry, how dreadfully embarrassing of me, it seems I thought you were someone else.” 

Belle smacked his shoulder playfully with her mask and he removed his own. Taking her hand back into his he looked her in the eyes and asked, “Now, what happened? Are you alright?”

Adam smiled at the sudden change in Belle’s expression as it went from playful to instantly calculating. He could see her mentally figuring out exactly how much to tell him and how she would go about doing it. 

“I have two questions for you.” She finally stated.

“Go on.” Adam motioned eagerly.

“The first is this, did you have a chance to speak to your Uncle yet?”

“Not today, he was dreadfully busy although he promised me sometime within the week.”

She nodded, “Promise me you will come speak to me as soon as you do.”

Adam looked very curious but agreed nonetheless, “I’ll do my best, your second question?”

She leaned in close, eyes studying Adam’s face, “If I asked you to leave this place with me,” her arm made a sweeping gesture toward the palace, “I don’t mean that I want to right now or anything, but if I asked you would you do it? Would you come with me?”

“I would go quite literally anywhere if it meant I would be with you.” He replied without missing a beat, his voice low and earnest. “Why did something happen that made you want to leave already?” 

“No.” She replied quickly, “Nothing like that I was just checking.” And she smiled, satisfied with his reply. At least if she ever felt she needed to heed the fox woman’s warning it wouldn’t be a challenge. If Adam was intrigued by her sudden questions he didn’t mention it, instead they sat in comfortable silence both heavy in their own thoughts. Belle noticed his gaze drifting steadily towards the fountain, and when he saw that she had noticed he cleared his throat.

“This fountain was a particular favorite spot of my mother’s. She would sit here when her health permitted it.” Belle watched his eyes fill with the particular kind of sorrow he had whenever he spoke of his mother, a sorrow she knew well herself, and his hand brushed absently on the stone next to him, “If I try hard enough I can almost see her sitting right here… still.”

Belle tried to envision the woman she had seen in the paintings back at Château Villenueve as well, with a small blond prince sitting at her side. She fought off the feeling of jealousy that Adam _had_ memories of his mother, instead opting to wrap her hand around his own. 

Adam pulled out a pocket watch from his vest, “Only 10 minutes until I’m supposed to give my statement, but you’re making everything look so beautiful it would be a shame to go back without a dance.” He hopped off the edge of the fountain and picked Belle up by her waist, twirling them both around. They danced slowly to the faint sounds that drifted from the ball until Adam glanced down at the watch again. He frowned, then picked up Belle’s mask and shoved it roughly onto her face with a laugh. She tried to do the same to him but he dodged easily out of her reach so she opted instead to chuck it at him. 

With masks back in place they rejoined the ball, Adam placed a kiss on her hand then walked over to a table in the rear middle section of the circle where three other people sat all adorned in light blue and gold garb. The King sat wearing an intricate lion mask with a ceremonial gold crown resting above it. Princess Marguerite sat to his left, her mask some type of bird Belle couldn’t quite place, and to her left was Prince Casimir wearing the mask of a bear. Adam took a seat next to him. The King glanced down the end of the table and, seeing Adam there, he took off his mask and motioned for the others to do the same, then stood up and tapped his staff on the ground with a heavy _thump_. Almost immediately the entire ballroom fell silent, eyes turning to the royal family.

The King began, “I want to thank you all for sharing this evening with us. Tonight we celebrate the return of our crown prince Adam. I’m sure you all have many questions, and many rumors have been circulating as to his whereabouts. Prince Adam has prepared a statement for you.” He gestured to Adam who rose from his seat and bowed to the King before turning to the sea of nobility before him. 

“I’d like to thank you all for this warm welcome. I’m sure many of you here did not think kindly of me before I… disappeared, and perhaps will continue to do so,” Belle heard murmurs ripple through the crowd, “but I hope that my current actions will speak louder than the past. I also hope you can extend this welcome to Belle,” His hand motioned in her direction and her breath hitched as she felt thousands of eyes turn toward her, “As I’m sure many of you have heard she will be our royal engineer, as well as the woman I am courting.”

If Belle could choose a moment to have the earth come up and swallow her, this would be the one. She felt angry and embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and clobber Adam at the same time. What was he thinking? He had said he would openly court her but she didn’t think that had meant _announcing it to an entire room full of nobility_. Her eyes darted toward the King who looked absolutely _furious_. Adam sat back down nonchalantly as the music picked back up and the crowed went from quiet whispers to loud discussion. She could hear her name being flown around the room wildly and it was altogether overwhelming, she was on the verge of truly fleeing the ball when a petite woman with dark curly hair in a bird mask and the royal colors came up to her. 

“Well, that was truly stupid.” The princess stated matter-of-factly, “It’s true that Adam has changed and I’m becoming more and more certain its not for the better.” She looked Belle up and down, who was still slightly too shell shocked to reply. Princess Marguerite rolled her eyes, then looped an arm around Belle’s. 

The action was enough to break Belle out of her stunned silence, “What are you doing?” She squeaked. 

“I’m going to introduce you to some people. My idiot cousin blew any chance you had at keeping a low profile, but if I’m with you they will be _marginally_ less rude.” She sighed.

“I thought- I assumed you hated me.” Belle gasped. 

Marguerite gave her a pitying look, “I hardly know you. As far as I know you’re just a simple village girl enraptured by a wayward prince.” Belle opened her mouth to argue that but she was cut off, “Before you deny that, I’ve seen no proof so far that it isn’t true so don’t try to say otherwise. However, Adam did throw you to the wolves here,” She glanced to where Adam was being talked at by three different lords at once, “So, just follow my lead.”

Belle glanced to the entrance of the ball where sweet freedom beckoned her, where she could cool her head in the cold night air, but somewhere inside her she knew she couldn’t truly run from this. It would be easier if she started making acquaintances now rather than giving them more time to make poorly formed ideas about her. So she followed the princess’ lead, introducing herself to various courtesans and doing her best to remain civil.

_____

Belle was still angry at Adam when she finally returned to her room late into the night, and still angry when she heard soft knocking on her bedroom door. She threw a robe over her nightgown and tied it hastily opening her door a crack. She wasn’t surprised to see him there.

“What do you want?” She hissed.

Adam’s blue eyes widened in surprised, “Are you angry?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

She didn’t reply, instead she simply glowered at him from her doorway. 

“Why are you angry?” He insisted.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you announced you were courting me to the entire ball without giving me any heads up whatsoever?” She snapped. 

“I… I hadn’t thought it would affect you. You’re always so straightforward, I thought you would be proud.” He replied honestly, and she could see he was still confused.  
She crossed her arms, grunting angrily as she repeatedly balled up the tassels on her robe, “You were wrong.”

“I’m truly sorry Belle.” Adam said, and there was no pleading in his voice, just a serious apology, “I should have asked you first, I’m sorry I put you in that spot.”

She sighed, “I’m sure you didn’t intend any harm I... I just... I thought I was done letting other people make me feel like I was strange, but when all those eyes turned on me… I felt so small.” She frowned, drawing herself a little further into herself.

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, “You did great tonight, I saw you talking to tons of people but…” He paused, looking off to the side.

Belle placed her hands on her hips, “What is it?”

“My uncle wishes to speak to both of us. Immediately.” 

Her face fell flat, “Oh. I see.”

_____

King Evreux sat by a fireplace, in a robe and by himself with two chairs facing him. Adam motioned for Belle to take her pick so she sat down, Adam joining her.

“I’m going to cut to the chase because, frankly, I’m very tired.” The King glanced back and forth between the two of them, “I could not have been more clear when I said I was hoping that the two of you would act with _discretion_ , but that ship has sailed. I will not allow Belle to continue here as a royal engineer.”

“Uncle, you can’t-” Adam started, but the King held up a hand in his direction, causing Adam to shut his mouth in quiet fury.

“Let me continue, Adam. I will not allow Belle to continue here as just the royal engineer because now that you have _announced_ your courtship I’m working under the assumption that she is going to be a princess here someday. She will receive treatment and training as such. Don’t mistake this as my approval of this situation.” He added, seeing the quiet relief seeping into both their features, “You know how I wanted it handled, but with the entire court’s eyes now on the two of you I think this is the best way to proceed. Belle you will begin lessons in addition to your engineering work effective tomorrow, and I’ll be sending the both of you on an assignment at the end of the week. That’s all.” He waved his hand, and with quiet thanks they took the hint and both left the room. 

Adam broke the silence as they made their way down the hallway, “It occurs to me, that I may have made a mistake.” 

Belle couldn’t contain a sudden burst of laughter.

“What?” He asked, looking mildly annoyed.

“You think?” She gasped through giggling. 

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, “Fine. I’m positive I could have handled that much, much better. I’m very out of practice dealing with these types of situations and frankly it’s suffocating having to be back here with all this…” He motioned in all directions at the empty halls of the palace, “after becoming so accustomed to answering to no one and doing whatever I wanted.”

Belle’s laughter faded, “What do you want now Adam?” 

He didn’t reply right away, his face serious and thoughtful, “I think… I think what I want more than anything is to truly be free. Remember the question you asked me, that night after our first dance? If you can be happy if you’re not truly free? That question has weighed on me heavier than you can imagine. I don’t think I’ve ever known what true freedom feels like. Even in the years right before the curse, right after my father had died. I thought I was doing what I wanted but I’ve realized I was just carrying out the twisted vision my father had for me all along.” His voice faltered a bit and he turned his face away from Belle, “I guess… I want to decide my own path and make some good come out of my life after all the misery I’ve caused.”

Belle took his hand in quiet support.

“That’s enough about me, what about you? How do you feel about all this, what do you want?” He asked, turning back to her.

“I want what I’ve always wanted,” She said with confidence, “An adventure.”

“Know this now,” Adam turned to her, holding both her hands earnestly, “Regardless of what my uncle may say about you needing to learn the ‘royal ways’ or what have you, you are _never_ under any obligation to stay here. If you find your adventure lies outside of this place you should continue to seek it.”

Belle smiled bittersweetly, despite Adam’s noble words she could see fear and uncertainty in his face, “You are always letting me go. I would take you with me my wayward Prince, I’ve already told you I’m never leaving you again.”

A small relieved smile swept across Adam’s face as they reached Belle’s bedroom door, “Wayward prince? That’s a new one.”

“Something your cousin said I rather liked.” She explained, then looked him up and down critically.

“What is it now?” He frowned.

“Have you still been having your nightmares?”

He glanced away from her, but answered honestly, “Yes.”

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, “Come with me.” She waved a hand, moving past her bedroom door and down the hall.

“Belle it’s more than an hour past midnight, where are you going?” 

“Come with me or don’t.” She replied casually, not bothering to glance back to see if he was following.

Adam watched as she began to fade into the dark hallway ahead of him, then sighed and followed her. 

After a few turns and stretches of hallway Belle opened the door to one of the staff kitchens, striking a match and lighting a lantern hanging by the wall. She than began sorting through an assortment of dried plants hanging from the ceiling. Adam leaned against the wall, eyeing her curiously.

“We’ve been here two days Belle how did you know where the kitchen was?” He asked.

“Mrs. Potts showed me around this morning.” She responded coolly, as if it was completely obvious.

“And you just… remembered?” He chuckled.

“Yes?” She arched an eyebrow, then bent down rummaging until she found a kettle which she began pumping water into.

Adam watched with fascination as her deft hands picked apart the plants she had chosen then dropped them into the kettle. She struck another match and lit the stove, setting the kettle on top and brushing her hands on her robe

“Do you remember everywhere she took you to today?” Adam questioned curiously.

“Of course.” Belle smiled, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“That’s incredible.” Adam breathed, although it made sense, he thought, recalling the startlingly accurate drawings he had seen her make of Château Villenueve. He watched her tend to the kettle, framed by the glowing orange light of the stove, and was struck, not for the first time, by thoughts of how wonderfully smart she was. 

She just hummed happily, taking a cloth and removing the now whistling kettle from the stove and stuffing out the flames below. She poured two cups and handed one to him. 

Adam smelled it cautiously, watching as an unsifted petal rose to the surface, it was somewhat floral and the wave of scent left him a bit dizzy, he glanced over at Belle who was impatiently taking cautious sips of the scalding liquid “What is this?”

“Old recipe, my father would make it for me when my mind was racing too fast to sleep. They’re missing a few ingredients here but it’s mostly chamomile, spearmint, and lemongrass.” 

Adam took a small sip, it was sharp and earthy but not entirely unpleasant, he noticed she was looking at him expectantly, “Tastes like dirt.” He grinned.

She whapped his arm with her cloth, “That means I made it right.” She laughed, “Now, I do have lots of work tomorrow it would seem.” She began to leave the kitchen, but before that she paused, “Do you know your way back to your room from here?”

Adam stared at her, he absolutely did not know his way back to his room, he didn’t even know which kitchen they were in, “I think I’ll follow you back to yours before I head to my own… it’s only polite.”

“Of course, that’s what a true, not-at-all-lost, gentleman would do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is way later than I wanted. I was super busy the last week and in my free time I was trying to binge my way through the Adventure Zone before the new chapter came out, which I was absolutely not successful in doing either. I also had to go back and refigure some plot stuff, but hopefully the length makes up for it? Longest chapter yet! As always thanks for your awesome comments, y'all are great!


End file.
